


LOVE IS LOVE

by xstylinsonx



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Coming Out, M/M, One Shot, Short One Shot, Twitter, Ziam Mayne - Freeform, larry stylinson - Freeform, tweets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-22
Updated: 2014-08-22
Packaged: 2018-02-14 05:20:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 677
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2179464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xstylinsonx/pseuds/xstylinsonx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry and Louis come out... unexpectedly in Twitter. The fandom is on fire.  The app Twitter is on fire as well.</p>
            </blockquote>





	LOVE IS LOVE

**Author's Note:**

> A one-shot of how I imagine Larry coming out... let me know what you think of it?

Trends  
#MileyCyrusNewGirlFriend  
#DoctorWhoGiveaway  
#HappyTwoYearsZiamFromDirectioners  
#ZIAM  
#5sosnudes  
#LARRYCOMEOUT  
#ElounorWeeding  
#LGBT  
#announcement1d  
#nashgrierfakeID  
#TaylorSwiftRehabBack  
#JustinBieber  
#LARRY  
#OMG

@ziamsunshine still waiting for larry to come out and its nearly the end of 2015  
@lolitaniall I MISS LARRY :((((((( pls come out already just like ziam did last year ! ! !  
@elounorluv I'm pretty sure the announcement is about Elounor's weeding! so many proofs this year *insert pic* :D  
@larrylove I WILL STILL BELIEVE IN LARRY EVEN IF ELOUNOR ARE ENGAGED !!!  
@ziaminlove HAPPY TWO YEARS LOVES @zaynmalik & @Real_Liam_Payne <333

@ddlovato Matching bracelets with the boyfriend *insert pic* @NiallOfficial #supportlgbt !!!  
@NiallOfficial Love ya babe @ddlovato xx  
@NiallOfficial This is not april fool ! finally been waitin for ages ! #announcement1d  
@NiallOfficial MY ZIAM FEEL ! so so happy ! two years buddies ! love all #ZIAMISAMAZING :)

@EleanorJCalder Last day of any other commitment!!! So happy for you guys! Finally free :)  
@EleanorJCalder Love you Max! xx  
@EleanorJCalder No more bread for you mister *fiancé* @Louis_Tomlinson ;)

@Real_Liam_Payne LOVE ZAYN .  
@Real_Liam_Payne oops why is there a period???  
@Real_Liam_Payne i'm so sorry guys!  
@Real_Liam_Payne Just wanted to say happy two years babe @zaynmalik love you xx  
@Real_Liam_Payne Thankyouu guys so much for all the support!!! Never been this happy!!! #ziamtwoyears ;) xx

@zaynmalik its been two years ! thanks for all the love :) x  
@zaynmalik love u to the man of my life @Real_Liam_Payne :) x  
@zaynmalik cute boyfriends :) x *insert pic*

@Harry_Styles Three words and I'm yours.  
@Harry_Styles #announcement1d You guys ready?xx H.S  
@Harry_Styles Happy two years lovely birds. My best friends. @zaynmalik & @Real_Liam_Payne

@Louis_Tomlinson @EleanorJCalder Never loved bread anyway *fiancé* ;) !!  
@Louis_Tomlinson Exciting news for all of you guys!!! I hope you'll support us!!! Stay stunned ! #announcement1d  
@Louis_Tomlinson Also Happy two years to my best friends!!! @zaynmalik :) & @Real_Liam_Payne xxx

@s0phia_xxox Girls meet up soon? @EleanorJCalder misses you xx  
@s0phia_xxox Happy two years to my good friends @Real_Liam_Payne & @zaynmalik xx  
@s0phia_xxox @louteasdale lovely hair beauté! xx  
@s0phia_xxox So happy at the news. You guys are gonna be total amazed! #announcement1d xx

@louteasdale Two years ZIAM! xx

@PerrieEdwards Happy two years to my good good friends :) <3 @zaynmalik & @Real_Liam_Payne  
@LittleMix So its our OTP's two years :) <3 Pez, Jade, Leigh & Jess #ziam

@5SOS I have the ziam sextape. Ash  
@5SOS OOPS i didn't mean it like that aha ! Ash  
@5SOS TWO YEARS of #ziam !! Cal :P  
@5SOS So cute its burn my eyes out! Mikey #ZIAM  
@5SOS I AM IN LOVE WITH ZIAM Lukey :-)

'' @Louis_Tomlinson Love ya baby cake :) totally not homo ! '' 30 December 2011  
@Harry_Styles Are you sure ''totally not homo'' ? 31 December 2015  
@Harry_Styles Sometimes life is a surprise.  
@Louis_Tomlinson Some deep shit you got here Haz baby ;)

@LARRYX OMG OMG OMG HARRY FJZGJVSZDJFKDV  
@LOUISISDOPE I'M DONE ICZNVM,C FUCKING CRYING OMG OMGVNZ  
@lukespenis CKNZKVNLFNKVZ FIRST ZIAM AND THEN LARRY DFNZJ I WILL DIE HAPPILY  
@UPDATELARRY So... this is it guys. LARRY CAME OUT LITERALLY AND I'M SHAKING RIGHT NOW  
@niallsos I KNEW IT I FUCKING KNEW IT BURN ELOUNOR SHIPPERS MY OTP CAME OUT FINALLY !!!!!!!!!!!!  
@larryxoxo YES OVgngkcy FInALLYY HFSHGJKZ  
@ziamlost OMG DREAMS DO REALLY COME YRU DKHZSKDBJ  
@louiscake IM LHFFHVC SHAKING dhuehfKDHKHG  
@harryisme I KNEW IT I FUCKING KNEW IT elounor shippers have to pay me now bitches!!!!!!

@NiallOfficial GUYS I WAS THE FIRST LARRY SHIPPER ! aha  
@Harry_Styles Happy New Year Everyone :)xx H.S  
@Harry_Styles @Louis_Tomlinson That was very homosexual of you. *insert pic*  
@Louis_Tomlinson @Harry_Styles You aren't any better with your sparkly boots baby ;)  
@Harry_Styles @Louis_Tomlinson Be nice to me, Lou.  
@Louis_Tomlinson @Harry_Styles I cuddle you every time how am I not nice?

@JohannahDarling My baby's finally able to be in love.  
@MrsAnneTwist Love is Love. #larry :)  
@GemmaAnneStyles Lil bro and his cute boyfriend. *insert pic*

@Harry_Styles Right time to... come.xx H.S  
@Louis_Tomlinson Out :)

The day Twitter broke. The day fangirls died of heart attack and cuteness of the hottest couple they've been waiting for ages. Sometimes good thing take time to happen. Happily ever.

@OneDirection So the announcement... you guys figured out.

@elounorqueen It's a joke guys, larry isn't real! Its Elounor's weeding :)  
@louisandharry @elounorqueen shut the fuck up bitch go make me a sandwich

THE END.


End file.
